The invention relates to control apparatus for an injection pump of a diesel motor, whereby the injection pump has a power setting element and a shut-off element, whereby further, the output setting element is regulatable by a digital control device.
Considering the control of output elements of injection pumps with the help of digital control devices in situations wherein a fault is present, for example with a jamming in the load position, there is provided an emergency stop function in known systems for avoiding critical operating conditions. In addition a shut-off element, located also on the injection pump, is actuated.
By turning off the motor, however, the critical operating condition is not eliminated, but rather by a resulting failure of servo and auxiliary devices, further critical conditions occur.